1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fitter's trolley, more particularly to a foldable fitter's trolley having a drawer mounted thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a fitter who uses hand and machine tools to fit and/or repair parts of an automobile usually lies on a fitter's trolley in order to slide under and out from the bottom of the automobile. A conventional fitter's trolley is shown in FIG. 1, which includes an elongated plate member 11 and a number of casters 12 mounted to the lower side face of the elongated plate member 11. Two support rods 13 extend from one end of the elongated plate member 11 and a tubular illuminating device 14 is supported by the support rods 13. The tubular lamp device 14 is provided for illuminating purposes when a fitter is working under the bottom of an automobile.
However, such a conventional fitter's trolley suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) When lying on the fitter's trolley and working under the bottom of an automobile, a fitter must frequently slide into and out of the space below the bottom of the automobile to pick up or replace the hand and machine tools spread over the ground near the automobile. This inconveniences the fitter and increases working time.
(2) The conventional fitter's trolley is bulky and inconvenient to store and carry outdoors.